Terran Empire
The Terran Empire '('Terran Imperium '''or '''Terran Sovereignty '''or '''Neo-/New Terran Empire) was the repressive (for most non-Terrans), totalitarian, and militaristic interstellar power of the Mirror universe. It dominated 100% of Federation territory by the 24th century, and more than the prime universe in the 25th century due to a socioeconomic boom. (see Territory and Contemporary History) HistoryCategory:Governments 13th century In the Mirror Universe, Captain Givens counterpart stated that his ancestor, William Givens, was responsible for the American assimilation to the Empire. 20th century Formed from the influential ashes of the Paleo-Soviet Union and Nazi Hegemony, the Terran Empire was officially formed in 1939. It wasn't until 1943 that the world excepted the expanding "Terran Coalition" (title ca. 1940s). In the 1950s most governments and sociopolitical structures were totally integrated into the Terran Empire. With most prime universe events going on normally but in a more aggressive, global, and militaristic manner. 21st century The most significant event to the empire was s initial test of the warp drive, and commandeering of the VSS T'Plana-Hath. Beginning in the 2070s, the Terran Empire became a planetary force. By 2068 and ending in 2073 the first Lunar colonies are established, by the late 2070s starships capable of reaching Jupiter and coming back at warp 1 cross the sol system. This all done whilst Zefram Cochrane was blessed, in what was called "A near theocratic turn for the Empire". Although mostly being a honorific event for Terranity, in 2084 a horrible anthropogenic disaster killed 600 Terran engineers and scientists on Luna. A 302Uuo based fission reactor exploded. Causing radiation to hinder all functions on Lunar colonies. 22nd century By the 2150s, the Empire had already dominated the Vulcans, Denobulans, Andorians, Aenars, Orions, Rigelians, and Tellarites and had lead aggressive incursions against the Klingons, and Xindi. The flagship of the Empire was the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], under the command of Captain Maximilian Forrest. Being a major constituent in the previous incursions. The Flagship was a mere dreadnought when it was decomissioned due to all of it's retrofits. Integrated Vulcan technology allowed for the Empires territory to strive vastly. Although this begin to make it's seams at the far edges of it's territory become socioeconomically unstable, soon outlying colonies rebelled. This began a interplanetary civil war which nearly collapsed the Empire. Although apocryphal and negligibly reliable propaganda reinstated the Empire by 2165. In 2155, the Terran Stellar Patrol discovered a advanced Terran-styled starship adrift dangerously close to Tholian space. Not wanting it to fall in Tholian hands, Imperial Starfleet sent the ISS Enterprise to retrieve it. Although it ended up destroying it after a confrontation with the Tholians. It was mildly successful as some future technology was identified and later integrated, although it proved only 2 years of technology advancement. Subjected species * (annihilated by the Empire in 2070) * s (conquered and enslaved en masse in 2074) * (conquered some time between 2137 and 2155) * s (subjugated some time before 2155) * s (subjugated some time before 2155) * s (conquered some time after 2074) * s (subjugated some time between 2063 and 2074) * s (conquered in 2255) * (conquered in 2130) * s (annihilated by the Empire in 2267) *Gorlans (homeworld destroyed in 2263, but likely subjugated some time prior to 2155) * s (conquered in 2230) * s (conquered in 2246) * s (subjugated in the mid 2260s) * s (conquered some time after 2074) * (conquered and enslaved in 2254) * s (conquered some time after 2074) * (conquered in 2250) * s (homeworld occupied in 2218, joined the Empire in 2410) * s (conquered some time after 2074) * s (conquered some time after 2074) * s (conquered some time after 2074) * (conquered some time after 2074) * s (annihilated by the Empire in 2264) * s (conquered in 2155) * s (annihilated by the Empire in the 2270s) * s (extinguished in 2410) * (extinguished in 2410) * (joined the Empire in 2410) * s (joined the Empire in 2410) * s (joined the Empire in 2410) * s (joined the Empire in 2410) * s (joined the Empire in 2410) * s (joined the Empire in 2410) * s (joined the Empire sometime between 2376 and 2409) Category:Mirror universe